Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $(6e - 3f - 4)\cdot 2 =$
Answer: Let's distribute the $2$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}(6e - 3f - 4)\cdot {2}$ $={2}(6e)-{2}(3f)-{2}(4)$ $=12e-6f-8$